This invention relates to the construction and installation of boat dock assemblies.
The formation of boat docks from portable sections pivotally interconnected with each other and having foldable and adjustably extensible legs, is well known. Prior U.S. patents relating to such dock assemblies known to applicant consist of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,121, 3,043,109, 3,380,257, 3,568,451, and 3,620,027. Each of such prior art docking arrangements have a limited purpose or utility or a special construction designed to meet certain specific requirements. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an exceptionally versatile method of erecting a boat dock to meet different requirements by use of a plurality of unique portable dock sections that are readily assembled and installed without requiring entry into the water or requiring use of special tools and fasteners.
Another object is to provide a novel construction for portable dock sections made of interchangeable parts assembled without use of fasteners to meet different dimensional requirements.
Yet another object is to provide a dock assembly that may be firmly stabilized in position despite installational variations.